hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Matthews (S4-S1)
Eric Matthews has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. ** WARNING: This wiki page does display graphic content that is VERY crucial towards the character. Eric Matthews is a main character from the Saw film series and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "Yeah, well holding a gun to someone's head and forcing them to pull the trigger is still murder." - Eric Matthews Top Cop Eric Matthews was born on August 17th, 1969 in Los Angeles, California. After graduating from high school, he enrolled in college and became a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department. He earned a very respectable reputation and was known for being fearless in the line of duty. He was once honored as a Top Cop, and his personal life good too, with his wife Michelle and their son Daniel. Then something went wrong. Eric became brash and reckless and began abusing his power, employing often unnecessary physical force. He reformed after realizing he was becoming power-abusing and unfair, but his career took a turn for the worst when after being led by Detective Mark Hoffman to various scene where evidence of crimes was found, he arrested seven individuals at their respective crime scenes. It was later discovered by the LAPD that the evidence was planted, a charge Eric fiercely denied, but had no evidence to prove his innocence. Eric had no choice but to admit to evidence tampering and planting, and he was disqualified from reaching the rank of Lieutenant Detective, a rank he came very close to earning. His life took another bad turn when he fell into an angry depression over the corruption charges being leveled against him and he also started an extra-marital affair with his partner, Detective Allison Kerry, which eventually led to him divorcing from Michelle and losing custody of Daniel. Eric's anger and frustration became so severe that they even started to impede his job; he even once broke a reporter's jaw with a flashlight and at one point gunned down an unarmed suspect. All of these controversial incidents disgraced Eric's reputation, and it was only further tarnished when it was revealed that he had one suspect imprisoned for a false drug charge, the charge's falseness revealed after the fact. Eric and Kerry were both suspended from the force. Eric was reduced to doing mostly desk work long by then. Little did Eric know that his past, which he was never fully responsible for, would come back to haunt him. The Jigsaw Case In April 2006, Eric was called in by his superiors to assist with the Jigsaw investigation, now being headed by Detective Allison Kerry, taking over the case for the late Detective David Tapp. Eric went in to identify the corpse of a young man who was found by asbestos cleaners in the city sewers. The victim was believed to have been killed by one of Jigsaw's contraptions, a Venus Flytrap Death Mask, as the VHS tape found at the crime scene revealed. Eric identified the victim as Michael Marks, an informant who helped him to obtain the information he needed to frame and arrest the people that he did, Eric identifying Michael by his tattoo on his leg. Eric was about to leave the crime scene, when a message that had been left for him was found, telling him to "look closer." And he would; the Death Mask had a Wilson Steel logo on it, Wilson Steel only having one steel mill in Los Angeles, in the Downtown district and the mill having long been out of operation. With a SWAT team ready, Eric and Kerry led them to Wilson Steel the following day. As they entered, some SWAT operatives had a deadly run-in with a knee-snapping contraption on the staircase and an electrified cage. Eric, Kerry and other SWAT operatives went upstairs, finding Jigsaw's lair, before finding Jigsaw himself. Jigsaw's Game Eric and his SWAT team cornered Jigsaw, the ailing killer wheelchair-bound and looking like he would die at any minute. Jigsaw was handcuffed and about to be detained, when he told Eric about his "problem," motioning over to a series of monitor screen in a caged-off area of the workshop, full of many of Jigsaw's disturbing contraptions and various tools and items. Upon unveiling the tarp that covered the monitors, Eric and the rest could see footage being transmitted from a decrepit house somewhere. Eric could see on the monitors that eight people were trapped, one of whom he recognized as his son, Daniel. Eric and Daniel's relationship had crumbled apart, after Eric failed to win custody of him and Daniel had been in trouble for stealing. Eric felt enraged upon seeing his son's life endangered and confronted Jigsaw, who told him of son's predicament. "He has about two hours, until the gas creeping into his nervous system begins to break down his body tissue begins to break down his body tissue and he begins to bleed from every orifice he has. Oh yes... there will be blood." Jigsaw told Eric, smiling evilly. Eric became frustrated and asked John where Daniel was, Jigsaw saying that Daniel was in a "safe place." Jigsaw also told Eric that he wanted a little of Eric's time to talk with him. Eric initially refused, but Kerry persuaded him to do so, Eric reluctantly agreeing. Eric began to talk with Jigsaw, secretly hiding a walkie-talkie near John's desk for Kerry and other officers to hear. Jigsaw told Eric that he wanted to play a game and that the rules were for Eric to sit down and talk with him, and that if he did that he would find Daniel in a "safe and secure state." Jigsaw introduced himself by his real name, John, and he conversed with Eric for a good while. John told Eric about his philosophy on life and how he viewed most people as being ungrateful for their lives, and often reflected on Eric's own troubled past as a corrupt and disorderly police officer. John told Eric about how his work started, after John barely survived a suicidal plunge off of a cliff, after he had become diagnosed with cancer. John told Eric how his work was intended to help people appreciate life. Eric tried to convince John to end the game and hand over Daniel to him, telling him he would be doing a good deed by doing so, but John refused. Breaking Point Eric became increasingly frustrated and volatile, as more of John's victims started dying in gruesome and painful ways. Eric began to lose his temper and Kerry suggested that he threaten to destroy some of John's work to try to make him end the violence, John seeming to relish what was occurring. Eric took Kerry's suggestion and destroyed sketches and prototypes that John had built, and destroyed some papers he had as well. John warned Eric that his violent temper wouldn't save Daniel and he further taunted him by reflecting more on his past, Eric reaching his boiling point by then. Just as Eric left John, John revealed to Eric through the walkie-talkie he had hidden that he had something for Eric to see, Kerry and Rigg finding it in a drawer inside the monitor area. They found folders containing the mugshots and police reports of the seven people that Eric had framed and arrested for false charges, all seven of whom were now in the house with Daniel. Eric had had enough by this point, after seeing that Daniel and Amanda Young were being hunted down by Xavier Chavez, who had gone on a violent rampage inside the house. Eric confronted John and viciously beat him, breaking his finger and inflicting other severe injuries. In fear of suffering more fatal injuries, John agreed to take Eric to the house. Eric took John with him and took him inside one of the police vans, driving him to the address that John had given him. He eventually arrived, John handing him the key to enter, and Eric proceeded into the house, desperate to find Daniel alive. "Hello, Eric..." Armed with his standard-issue pistol and using a flashlight to help guide him, Eric entered the old Traphouse, seeing it was darkened. When he came upon the corpse of Laura Hunter, nearby he found a picture of him with Daniel, taken when the two had gone for vacation to New York City, with the words "Father And Son" written behind the picture. He then found his way to the starting room of the Traphouse, where he found the corpse of Jonas Singer. It was also there that he found the hatchdoor in the floor leading to the sewers. Eric went down the small staircase that led into the sewers and walked down to dark and dank tunnels, eventually making his way to an old industrial bathroom, the same one where Dr. Gordon had his ordeal with Adam just months earlier. It was here that the decomposed corpses of Adam Faulkner and Zep Hindle were found, along with Xavier's freshly slain corpse. When Eric approached the bathtub, a figure wearing a pig mask and black robe suddenly jumped out and stabbed him in the leg with a syringe filled with a sedative. Eric fell asleep within seconds, and awoke a short while later, with a tape player next to him. He played the tape, and learned that Amanda Young was John's accomplice the entire time, and that she would continue his work after he eventually died from his cancer. Eric tried to escape from the bathroom, but his right foot was manacled to a nearby pipe, escape impossible for him. After the tape ended, Amanda appeared at the open bathroom door, sliding it shut and trapping him inside the old bathroom, leaving him to die... or so she thought. Desperate Decision Eric's gun and flashlight had both been left close to him, and untied his right boot and used it to bring both items close to him. He checked his pistol, only to find out that Amanda had emptied the bullets from it. He tossed the empty pistol aside in frustration, and used his flashlight to see the pipes he was chained to. He tried breaking free but the chain was too strong. He used the flashlight's light to locate a pistol-grip hacksaw, which had been used by Dr. Gordon to saw off his foot and unknown to Eric, that Daniel had used to kill Xavier. Eric took a hold of the hacksaw and tried sawing through his chain, when the chain proved to be too strong for the hacksaw to sever. Eric became frustrated and desperate, and shined his flashlight around the bathroom, when he located Dr. Gordon's severed right foot and saw it inside a manacle. A chilling realization dawned on Eric when he realized what he had to do, positioning the hacksaw to his right ankle to saw it off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and instead tossed the hacksaw aside in frustration. He looked around some more, spotting a broken and bloody toilet tank lid near Adam's corpse. The lid gave him an alternative to sawing off his foot, no less painful, but somewhat more preferable. Bracing himself, he brought the lid down hard onto his foot and repeatedly smashed it, enduring intolerable agony with each new smash. After smashing his foot about ten times, he broke it and was able to slide his foot out of the manacle and make his way out of the bathroom. "You're not Jigsaw, bitch!" Eric hobbled through the sewer tunnels, using his flashlight for better visibility and using a broken pipe as a makeshift crutch. He searched the sewers for Daniel, when he heard that Amanda was still in the tunnels and nearby. He eventually spotted Amanda and took her by surprise when he started to club her with the pipe, when she got out of the way in time and he accidentally struck a steam pipe, sending some steam flying in his face and eyes. He quickly resumed his assault against Amanda, repeatedly beating her even after she kicked in his destroyed right foot. Eric didn't give up though, biting her on her leg and throwing her hard onto a nearby wall. Eric demanded to the beaten Amanda where Daniel was, Amanda refusing to give Eric the answer. Eric just continued to slam her against the wall before he tossed her aside. Eric then reached behind the back-rim of his pants for a bloody hunting knife that he found on Xavier's corpse back inside the bathroom and had taken, taking the knife out. He demanded again to know where Daniel was, when Amanda retaliated by kicking in his damaged foot again, causing Eric to topple aside. Amanda got up and left the agonized Eric behind, when he insulted her by shouting after her "You're not Jigsaw, bitch!" Amanda was deeply hurt and offended by the insult, and turned back to finish him off, when she left him for dead and left the sewers. Solitary Confinement Eric, having eventually fallen unconscious from the extreme physical pain he felt in his destroyed right foot as well as extreme physical and emotional exhaustion from his escape from the bathroom, was dragged by John and Amanda's other accomplice that he was completely unaware of - Mark Hoffman, the detective responsible for framing him for corruption. Eric eventually awoke inside what he saw what a very small, dark and cramped cell, filthy and with rats often creeping inside, the rats his only company. Eric had been changed into a pair of orange prison coveralls and had a makeshift leg brace strapped to his right leg. Unknown to Eric, his destroyed foot had been treated by Lawrence Gordon, who by then was assisting John Kramer with various medical procedures for several games. Despite his foot being treated and cleaned of infection, his foot was still in immense physical pain that he endured for the duration of his captivity. Eric would spend six full months, from April 2006 to October 2006, being confined in this cell in inhumane and unsanitary conditions. He developed severe body odor and lice, and the cell would reek of his waste. He was kept nourished with disgusting, mushy food and dirty water, being delivered to him through a small door installed in the cell's door. Eric suffered extreme physical and emotional agony, unsure of his son's status and whereabouts, and overtime he grew more mentally unhinged. Eric continued to be kept like a slave in these disgusting conditions, until the fateful night of October 21st, 2006. A pig-masked figure opened the cell door and sedated him, and Eric awoke to find himself in another trap, not knowing he was a pawn in a game for his long-time partner and friend, Rigg. "I don't wanna play anymore!" Eric was placed in a trap inside a storage room that Hoffman was involved in as an inside player, Eric with a chain-noose around his neck and suspended above a large ice block on a scale, and secured in place with some shackles. Hoffman was on the other side of the scale, shackled to a chair and gagged. On Hoffman's side was some melted and drained water from the large ice block, and next to Hoffman was an electrical generator. If Eric died from the two large ice blocks rigged above to crush his head, the scale would tip over and electrocute Hoffman in the melted ice water. Art Blank, a lawyer who was involved with John Kramer years earlier, was being forced into playing a game and had to keep Eric and Hoffman alive to pass his own test. Eric had to endure both physical and emotional torture, feeling terribly hopeless. He became so hopeless that he tried to hang himself on the chain-noose twice. Art prevented this from happening, knowing that if he Eric died, Hoffman died as well and Art would be unable to pass his test. Art tried urging Eric to stay strong and make it through, Eric losing his will to live and even saying he didn't "want to play anymore." Eric continued to endure his agony, feeling his will to live slipping away, until he realized the game was nearing it's conclusion... Art, seeing that the timer was getting closer to zero and hearing Rigg break into Gideon and follow the path where the storage room was, gave Eric a .357 Magnum revolver with a bullet to shoot the Rigg to prevent him from breaking through the door and thus making success for the test impossible. Eric kept the Magnum aimed and ready, as both he and Art shouted for the Rigg not to go through the door. Eric, unaware it was Rigg until he heard his friend's voice shout out for him, shouted for Rigg not to open the door, but seeing Rigg was about to anyway, he fired a shot through the glass door in a desperate attempt to keep him out, but it was too late. Almost immediately after Rigg barged through the door and shot Art, the ice block rigs activated with only one second remaining on the timer, smashing onto Eric's head and crushing it into gory fragments and pieces. Eric was killed and his headless corpse fell aside. Rigg was wounded and in complete shock over Eric's demise, thinking he had done what he was supposed to. After the carnage at the Gideon Meat Plant, Eric's headless remains were transported to the Los Angeles County Morgue at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, Eric identified by his fingerprints on his corpse. His corpse was kept in frozen storage, awaiting to be visited by his wife and son. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Re-Animation Eric suddenly awoke in a futuristic-looking room somewhere he didn't know, finding his body intact even after his head had been smashed to pieces and also finding his previously mangled foot to be back to normal. Still in a mentally frantic and damaged state, Eric made his way out of the lab he awoke in and outside in Los Angeles, carjacking a motorcycle and going for his precinct. Falling from his stolen motorcycle, Eric was rushed to Saint Eustace Hospital. Upon identifying who he was, the staff immediately informed his surviving family that included his son Daniel and ex-wife Michelle. Daniel and Michelle made it to Saint Eustace, along with others that included Daniel's girlfriend of four years, Angel Claremont, and fellow LAPD Detective Mark Kincaid, by then the husband of Ghostface survivor Sidney Prescott. Eric's long-time friend and partner on the force, Daniel R. Rigg, was also present. Upon overhearing of Amanda Young being sighted in Crystal Lake, Eric immediately awoke from his sleep and demanded he go, much to the disagreement of the hospital staff. Discharged early, Eric went with Rigg for Crystal Lake against the advise of the doctors, his mental state still shattered from his experiences. During the flight, Eric had been kept up to date on everything concerning the Jigsaw case over the past four years, including John Kramer's death, Amanda Young as well as LAPD Detective Mark Hoffman being known accomplices and both on the run as wanted fugitives, and the many more victims claimed since the events of the Traphouse game in April 2006. Trip To Crystal Lake Making it to Crystal Lake, Eric and Rigg headed for the Crystal Lake Police Department, making it for Sheriff Daniel Claymark's office. Informing them they were in town to locate Amanda after she was said to be spotted, the two LAPD cops were escorted to the former Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds that had been renovated into the Lake Crystal Resort, where Amanda was said to have been spotted. Accompanying Eric, Rigg and the CLPD were also the Universal Soldiers, sent in by the military to assist with Jason Voorhees in case Voorhees was present, in light of the killer's last documented sightings. Arriving at the resort during a heavy rainstorm, it wasn't long before Eric and the others soon encountered not only Amanda but also Jason, who was back to his old ways with slaughtering guests at the resort and Amanda having also staged a game involving several of the resort counselors. Amanda and Jason, along with their young son Josh and others with them, fled into the dangerous underground mines beneath the resort, and dodging several deadly rigged traps along the way, Eric and Rigg along with some of the UniSols would give chase in the extensive mine tunnels, including an intense chase along the mine cart tracks. Eventually losing their targets in the mines and narrowly surviving extreme flooding, Eric and the others with him eventually made it out alive from the mines, including his niece Amy Strickland, who was working at the resort. Eric was frustrated at this sudden dead stop but he refused to give up. They eventually got leads that they were at a cottage in the woods not overly far from the resort and Eric headed there with Rigg, the CLPD and the UniSols to apprehend their targets, who again escaped before they could be caught. With their targets gone yet again, Eric and the others could do nothing but wait, until they opted to check out a particular landmark in town, the old Voorhees Manor. Sure enough, after gathering there, the targets were spotted. An assault was waged on the old manor, and Eric eventually located where Amanda was, fighting with her until Rigg was threatened with his life by Dylan Christy, the Lake Crystal owner who was now an accomplice to Amanda. After Rigg was released however, Eric attempted an attack that resulted in him being injured. Eric and Rigg chased the fleeing gang into the mines below the manor as the manor burned to the ground. Another mine cart chase would ensue following a failed terror tactic from Eric using some leftover dynamite sticks found in the mines to get compliance from the gang. Following the mine cart chase ending and making it to the docking station, Rigg's injuries caught up with him, but Eric and Rigg eventually made it out and found themselves back at Lake Crystal. Both were rushed to the Wessex County Medical Center, where Eric eventually had a psychotic episode and reacted violently against hospital personnel trying to restrain him. It was during this time he was recommended to be committed due to his unstable mental state. Manhattan Mayhem Against the advice of doctors treating him, Eric had himself discharged from hospital care, Eric had himself discharged from the Wessex County Medical Center after hearing on the news of Jason and Amanda being sighted in New York City. Heading with Rigg for Manhattan, the two cops arrived as the killer duo were the subject of a chase by mobsters in the city as well as vigilante, The Punisher. Eric and Rigg had assistance from NYPD Officer Scott Nolan during the pursuit. They made their way to where the chase has led to when they arrived in the city, leading to the New York City subway system. It didn't take long for the two Los Angeles cops to see the carnage that was in the subways, with Jason and Amanda being chased by the heavily armed mobsters, and worse yet, Hoffman also present. Eric and Rigg chased the duo into one of the subway cars, which was in the process of also having a gang slaughtered by Jason and had a rogue Predator belongig to the Yautja species eavesdropping for a taste of the carnage. The subway car eventually came to a crashing halt when it came upon one of the tunnels in the subway. Eric and Rigg made their way out but were too late to catch up with the likes of Jason and Amanda, or even Hoffman, who had all made it back aboveground by then. Eric and Rigg made it back aboveground and resumed their pursuit, which led them to Madison Square Garden. Unfortunately their targets always remained a step ahead. By then, Eric and Rigg had also had help from James Hendrickson, the former LAPD Sergeant who had been killed several years earlier who was now back after being mysteriously re-animated. Michael R. Harrigan, a retired Lieutenant who had also survived a Yautja encounter in 1997, joined with them, helping a noble Predator to track and capture the rogue on the loose in the city. The chase in Manhattan led to Madison Square Garden, the Empire State Building and a sky tram station, where the killers were spotted, and it later led to Central Park. Ultimately, the killers had gotten away when they fled in a New York Harbor, but it wasn't a complete loss, when Elias Voorhees, who had been with them, was captured by the NYPD and was being transferred to Crystal Lake. Breakdown Eric went en route to Crystal Lake with Rigg and Hendrickson for the precinct where Elias Voorhees was being held, when Eric had another mental breakdown, his mind assaulted by violent, repeating memories of his ordeal prior to his head-crushing death. He passed out and was taken to the nearest hospital for treatment, and was to be flown back to Los Angeles, when he awoke out of his coma and against the advice of his doctors and family, decided to help resume with the manhunt, which now extended back to Crystal Lake following the breakout of Elias Voorhees from CLPD custody and a mass slaughter at the same precinct. Eric, Rigg and Hendrickson received a reliable lead when the Universal Soldiers were spotted at the Higgins Haven property, which had been one of the sites of Jason Voorhees' original 1984 killing spree, and with new victims discovered around the premises. This was all they needed to know that their targets were still somewhere in the area. Eventually, the trail led to an old mine in the woods, where Jason and Amanda were encountered along with the escaped Elias Voorhees and also the rogue Predator, Mangler. Eric was wounded in the altercation and with the LAPD cops outmatched in this scenario, Harrigan drove them back for Wessex County Medical to get treated. Eric however was still as resilient as ever, unwilling to give up his pursuit even when downed. City Of Maniacs Following the events at Manhattan and Crystal Lake, and Eric recovering from his injuries, Eric and Rigg made it back to Los Angeles, joining the Matthews Family and others at a safehouse as they tried to evade killers after them that included Mark Hoffman and the Ghostface Killers. It wasn't long before Eric and Rigg were back to their usual business on the LAPD force, with the Ghostface Killers making their way to the Sullivan estate where the survivors were currently staying. Several were killed inside the manor and Eric had assisted Rigg with chasing Billy Loomis, Stu Macher and Roman Bridger when they attempted to kidnap Sidney. Eric and Rigg tracked Sidney and the Ghostfaces to the Milton Mansion, the site of one of Roman Bridger's rampages in 2000. Sidney was rescued and Roman was killed, while Billy and Stu got away. Following this incident, the survivors were set to re-locate to a new safehouse and stayed at the Matthews residence in the meantime, when things went from bad to worse when another serial mass murderer known as ChromeSkull made it to the house with his crew of killers. With Daniel and others kidnapped by ChromeSkull's crew, Eric set to to get his son back when they tracked ChromeSkull's location and Eric found Daniel with his friends and other family members, freeing them. Upon escaping, Eric encountered ChromeSkull and the two engaged in a bloody battle with Eric being severely wounded and almost dying of blood loss. He was treated for his injuries and spent extensive time recovering from his wounds. He remained in a deep coma and had been present in the dreamscape during a battle there against Freddy Krueger when the dream killer was stalking the survivors, Eric assisting his son and the other survivor. When he eventually awoke from his coma, he saw he was back in the Matthews home to recover, but he awoke to make a horrific discovery, finding his wife's corpse and Daniel missing with the other survivors; they'd been kidnapped by a gang of criminals led by crime boss Robert G. Durant, having broken into the Matthews home along with the Ghostface Killers. Determined to get his son back, Eric tracked Daniel to the American Elite Hunting Chapter on the outskirts of Los Angeles, where Daniel had been taken with the others. He saw no signs of Daniel anywhere while he searched amidst the torture chamber of horrors in the building and made his way to search down in the sewers, where he encountered the Ghostface Killers. Eric killed Stu Macher shooting him into an electrical generator and causing Stu's body to pulse with an overload of electricity, causing his head to explode. Eric would find Daniel sometime later, at Gideon Meat Packing, when Daniel, Angel (actually Faith posing as her twin at the time), Sidney and the Riley Family had made it there after trying to evade Billy. Eric re-united with what was left of his family, but it wasn't enough to mend his damaged state of mind and his broken psyche, and Eric's own nightmares were very far from over. Regular Appearance Eric Matthews stands five feet ten inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-five pounds. His body type is average with a bit of muscle. He has brown hair, blue eyes and a slightly round face. He also has a tattoo of the Matthews Family crest on his upper-left bicep. He usually wears casual clothes, but also wears dress clothing. When Eric was imprisoned for the six months following his fight with Amanda Young, he grew a beard and also grew longer hair that became very shaggy and disheveled. Following his cloning, he still retained his beard and longer hair, but shaved both sometime after his cloning and is currently clean-shaven and sports straight and slightly thicker short hair. Following his successful cloning, he still retains his Matthews Family crest tattoo, and also regained his right foot. Trademark Gear Eric usually carries a silver-plated .45 ACP Smith & Wesson Model 5946 semi-automatic pistol, a .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 60 snub-nosed revolver for back-up and other police and detective equipment, such as his flashlight, and his police badge and identification. Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Badass Heroes Category:Police Category:Clones